I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front chassis structure for a vehicle.
II. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 8, to assemble a conventional front chassis structure for an automobile, members 51 and 52, which have a closed cross section (structural members) are welded together at spots S, and a large hole 53 is provided upon one member 51 to allow this welding work to be performed. In assembling these members 51 and 52, a welding gun (not shown) is inserted through the hole 53 in the member 51 and through a distal end opening 52a in the other member 52, so that touching portions can be welded together.
With this conventional chassis structure, however, the presence of the large welding hole 53, which has to be formed upon one of the members 51 and 52 being joined, is a drawback because it lowers the rigidity of the structural members and the entire chassis structure.
The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Moreover, the advantages and purposes of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention was conceived in light of the disadvantages of the prior art, and it is an object thereof to provide a front chassis structure for a vehicle, and achieve a high rigidity in lamp support braces even when a welding hole is present.
In order to solve the problems encountered by the prior art, the present invention is directed to a front chassis structure for a vehicle, assembled by joining lamp support braces comprising an inner brace and an outer brace, side members comprising an inner member and an outer member, and a lower member comprising a front member and a back member, wherein holes having flanges are provided to the inner braces of the lamp support braces, and the flanges of said inner braces are joined to the outer braces of the lamp support braces and the inner members of the side members.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are only exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.